Just Cry
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Slight AU: Seattle Grace is under Code Black, emotions are high, and Alex is no exception. George is just the one to help. GeorgeAlex Slash! Don't like, don't read!


Hey, everyone! Yes, I know. Another GeorgeAlex story. I couldn't resist! There was a word prompt (fire) on georgealex (on LJ) and I'm weak! I couldn't help it. I was bored and this is what happens when I'm bored.

Note: This _is_ slash, so if you don't like slash then _please_, just go click the little Back button.

Another Note: This is an AU to "It's The End Of The World" and "As We Know It".

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Just Cry  
One-Shot

**_Seattle Grace Hospital_**

It had been hours since the news that Seattle Grace had entered Code Black. George sat against the wall, waiting and wondering what would happen. Would everyone in the OR get out okay? If the bomb explodes, what happens to the other interns, the patients, _him_? He wasn't ready to die.

George shook his head. What was he talking about? He wasn't even near the east wing. That's the only area in danger. Anyone near there had been moved to another hospital.

But the others…

He bit back a sigh. Meredith, Derek, Burke, and Cristina were all in the OR, probably feet away from the bomb. Alex…well, Alex had disappeared an hour or so ago. No one had seen him and honestly, George wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

George turned his eyes to stare at Izzie. They had heard only minutes before that instead of the young paramedic Hannah, it was now Meredith whose hand was in the wound, only centimeters from the bomb. It was clear that Izzie was a mess. He could easily see her frightened and tear filled eyes. Her disheveled blonde hair lay in messy strands around her face, some sticking to the tear tracks that lay on her face.

Addison walked into view. "Stevens, come with me. You're helping with Bailey." While watching the two, she could see Izzie quickly clear her face of tears and fix her hair.

"I thought I was," George said, confused.

"I don't think she took too kindly to your homebirth-death comment."

Izzie looked at George in disbelief. "You said _what_? Seriously?"

"I hadn't meant to," George defended. "It slipped out."

"Regardless of that," Addison said, "she's pregnant, in labor, and has no idea where her husband is. We can't chance any comments panicking her."

George nodded, sending Izzie a quick, encouraging look. Watching as Izzie stood and followed Addison, George shifted on the floor. Taking a moment to decide he was doing nothing by sitting around, he rose to his feet and set off, wandering the halls. Granted, he wasn't doing much wandering, but who knows? You never know what you'll find in Seattle Grace.

He walked aimlessly down the halls before reaching the locker room. Entering, he leaned against his locker and let out a sigh. _Meredith was right_, he thought. _None of us should have gotten out of bed today._

George's ears picked up on the faintest sound of labored breathing. Following it, he found himself standing in front of the door to one of the many on-call rooms. He edged the door open, his eyes instantly falling on the missing intern.

Alex sat on the bed, his back against the wall. Sitting in his hand was a silver Zippo, its reflection catching on the faint light streaming in from the window. Alex silently flipped the lighter open, letting the flame ignite for a brief moment before snapping it shut and repeating his movements.

From the doorway, George could see the way the small flame lit up Alex's face, showing the faint tear streaks and shadows against his shaking shoulders.

"Alex?"

Alex's head snapped to the side, his eyes falling on George. He turned his head away sharply, running his free hand over his face and erasing the tear marks. "What do you want?"

George shifted slightly. He hadn't meant to find Alex, but as much as he hated to admit it, George was a do-gooder. He'd never been able to walk away from someone when they were clearly upset, no matter how much of an ass they were. Leaving Alex's question unanswered, George silently walked forward, sitting himself next to the brunette.

Alex sighed, knowing his alone time was over. "Can't get five minutes in this hospital, can you?"

"You've been gone for nearly an hour."

Alex chuckled darkly. "Really? Seems shorter."

As Alex turned his head partially in George's direction, flipping the lighter shut once more, he made an observation. Just like the flame on the lighter had extinguished, so had the fire in Alex's eyes.

George frowned. Never before had he seen Alex look so haunted and hopeless.

Alex turned his face away, turning back to his lighter.

"Why do you do that?" George blurted, regretting it a second later. "Sorry. It's none of-"

"Habit," Alex said, shrugging. His voice was soft and far off, almost like he wasn't really there.

"Oh," George said awkwardly. He knew his flaw was that he sometimes couldn't leave things alone, but he couldn't resist. "Why are you here? It's not like you to freak out."

Alex snapped the lighter shut, annoyed and angry as he glared at George. "Like me? You don't even _know_ me." He exhaled thickly. "And don't forget. This _is_ Code Black, Bambi." He dropped his head, muttering, "If anyone's got a right to freak out, it's me." His voice was so soft, George wasn't even sure he'd heard it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have a right to freak out?"

Alex blinked, confused. "I said that out loud?"

George nodded.

Alex cursed under his breath. "It's nothing." He flipped the lighter in his hand. "Why are you even here?"

George shrugged. "I guess I care."

Alex scoffed. "After last week, I thought you wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Much less sitting on a bed, next to me."

George stiffened for a split second as he remembered what Alex was talking about. A week prior, the two had stumbled out of the Emerald City Bar and though neither remembered how, they had ended up in Alex's apartment. They'd awoken the next morning naked and sporting two hangovers. They hadn't been sure what had happened exactly, but stained sheets, blood on Alex's side, and an aching in Alex's backside had answered the question. George had left, not speaking a word to Alex and until today, had been doing what he could to avoid him since.

Alex clutched the lighter tightly, letting the cool metal wash over his hand and snake up his arm.

"I guess I never learn."

"Apparently not."

"Alex. Please. Just talk to me," George pleaded, placing a hand on Alex's arm.

Alex let out a shuddering breath, giving in. "The Code Black is…it's just bringing back memories."

"Memories?"

Alex nodded. "When I was six, my aunt got sick. My mom went to help," he swallowed, "and my—my dad was off trying to 'make it big'. My brother and me were home alone." He inhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair.

George looked at Alex, rubbing gentle circles on his back. He couldn't help but ask in confusion, "Your brother?"

"Adam," Alex supplied. "He was sixteen then. We'd always been close and that Thanksgiving…we'd been," he sniffed, "we'd been cooking dinner. There were so many smells from the food tha—that we hadn't smelled the gas." Alex's body began to shake and a tear slipped past his eye. "We'd lit a couple candles and it just…it happened so fast.

"One second we were cooking and a second later half the kitchen was just up in flames. The next thing I knew…Adam had pushed me away from the stove and covered me." Tears began to pour down his face and Alex felt George wrap an arm around his shoulder. "I can't even explain what it sounded like. When I woke up," a sob, "It was like a scene from a fucking horror movie. Adam had been hit with a weak but still hard part of the explosion. It—it had destroyed him. His spine was just _gone_. Back of his head was blown out. I don't even know what happened to some of his limbs. I heard…I heard a paramedic say I was holding onto him so hard that I…I was holding on to what was left of his lung." Alex felt himself dissolve into tears, letting George take him into his arms. "They lifted him off and his arm just fell. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital."

George felt tears in his own eyes, as he gently rocked Alex back and forth. He hadn't even known Alex had had a brother much less one that he practically saw die. "Sh," he whispered. "It's okay. I'm right here."

"When I found out about the bazooka, it was adrenaline. I didn't realize what was happening until I left the OR," Alex cried. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the bloodstained kitchen. He hid his face in George's neck, desperate for any kind of comfort. He'd been living with the same haunting memories for too long. He'd never fully recovered from Adam's death and telling George the whole story was just too much. He could hate himself for being emotional later.

"It's good that you did," George said, making Alex look at him. "Do you even realize how many people you saved?"

"Some may die anyway."

"Maybe," George admitted, knowing Alex deserved the truth, "but not as many." He placed a comforting kiss on Alex's cheek.

Alex dipped his head, pushing away from George. "I shouldn't have done that. You didn't need to know about Adam."

"I'm glad I do. Alex, you shouldn't handle this alone. Honestly, I'm surprised you've kept it together as long as you have. I want to help you."

Alex smiled weakly. "Even after last week?"

George gently squeezed Alex's hand. "Even after last week."

Alex leaned over, resting his head on George's shoulder. He was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally, physically; completely and utterly exhausted.. "I miss him," he whispered.

"I know." George let the corner of his lips fall onto Alex's temple, not in an actual kiss, but almost.

Alex looked up at George hesitantly, moving forward and placing a kiss on George's jaw. "Thanks."

George kissed Alex's lips softly, a small voice in the back of his head telling him that their night may happen again. Only this time, they'd be sober.

"Anytime, Alex. Anytime."

The End

Anime Girl23: Done! Okay, I'm going to do this now before I get any comments about it. I _know_ Alex was lot more emotional in this than he is in the show, but think about it. He's got thoughts about a bomb in the same building as he is and someone he knews may die. It's bringing back a lot of memories of Adam and he was scarred for life when it happened. He can't just shrug it off. He was six. At that age, older siblings are (in most cases) their heroes. He may be an ass sometimes, but he's still human.

Alex: Are you done?

Anime Girl23: Pretty much, yeah.

Alex: Good. Now for all of you, just review. She gets paranoid when she posts a slash and her paranoid leads to more screwed up stories, possibly involving me. If you love me, you'll review.

Anime Girl23: Though he could have said it a little nicer, Alex is right. PLEASE REVIEW!

Until next time!


End file.
